powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 42: Burai Dies...
is the forty-second episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the concluding part of a three-part arc culminating with Burai's fate and the end of his mission and life on modern-day Earth. Synopsis With Kouta dying from being hurt in the DoraGansaku attack, Burai faces the giant in DragonCaesar to avenge him, even with time finally running out before his passing. Plot Burai ultimately takes the wounded Kouta to the Jyousai General Hospital, where he's being shoved away by Kouta's mother when wanting to see the boy as she tells him to go home and he struggles for his life, blaming the Zyuranger for him being in this condition. Kouta states it isn't his fault and asks her to let Burai in, who asks for him to be alright as the boy states he'll pull through and his mother worries that his wounds are so bad that he may not make it through this. Deciding to give him an amulet, Burai pulls his medal from his Dino Buckler and gives it to Kouta, telling him to hold it in his hand and he'll get better, the boy thanking him while stating it was fun being on top of Dragon Caesar and wishing he could do it again, which Burai states he will once he gets better before he starts screaming out in pain making his mother and Geki worry. Outside, Burai looks at the clock and at 12:43, stating that at 2:00, he will die; Geki approaches as Dragonranger asks where Dragon Caesar is, Tyrannoranger confirming he is fighting by himself as Dragon Caesar continues to confront the fake Daizyuzin. Burai soon confirms the dream he had of the Grim Reaper coming for him and Kouta also in that dream; he realizes he is going to die but asks Geki to understand he wants to do something while he's alive, thus why he wants to save Kouta. Burai soon states he actually wants to live and be with his younger brother, Geki hugging him as the older brother cries before Geki confirms to him about the elixir of the sacred land that will save him and Kouta, which makes Burai more excited about potential survival. The clock soon strikes 1:00, shocking both Geki and Burai as they realize Dragonranger has one hour left and hoping Dan and Goushi pull through with the elixir. In the sacred land, Goushi and Dan make their way to the shrine with the pot and the elixir, arriving happily as they try to reach for it and Dan makes himself a stepstool for Goushi to get the pot. However, the statue holding the pot suddenly moves it's sword as it comes to life and hits him, stepping off its pedestal as it attacks both Zyuranger as Goushi realizes that it's the wraith protecting the elixir, shocking Dan that they have to now fight for it. The two team up against the wraith while in the real world, Burai decides he will fight alongside Dragon Caesar against Dora Gansaku for Kouta, yelling for his partner and asking him to ride inside and fight together with his Guardian partner, climbing inside and yelling at it to defeat Dora Gansaku as the two head forth into combat, fighting the fake Daizyuzin. Grifforzer and a squad of Golems soon appear and Geki, Boi and Mei fight them off as Dragon Caesar finally pulls the Dora Monster out of it's form and attack it but with Dora Gansaku catching it's tail and attempting to become Gouryuzin before being knocked out of it. The Dora Monster next becomes Tyrannosaurus and strikes the dragon Guardian Beast but it gets knocked down again by the dragon. In the sacred land, Dan grabs the pot as Goushi grabs the wraith but is knocked away. As the clock reaches 1:45, the doctors continue to work on saving Kouta as Burai tries to continue fighting Dora Gansaku as he becomes zapped by it's eyebeam. Geki soon realizes they only have ten minutes left while continuing their ground fight but Boi realizes they'll be defeated with how hard the fight is without transforming and Mei wonders where Goushi and Dan are. The duo in the sacred land realize they don't have the time left as Goushi wishes he had his Dino Buckler and the clock continues to tick down to five minutes remaining. Dora Gansaku lifts up Dragon Caesar by the tail and tosses it into buildings, Geki calling out to God telling it that they shouldn't let it happen with how hared they're fighting to save the Earth and wondering why they continue to be tested and yells for the Guardian Beasts, while Burai yells he doesn't care about his own life, merely about Kouta's even as the seconds to his end tick down and Kouta continues to suffer. The cries make the Dragonranger medal glow, transforming Burai as he yells out for Daizyuzin, making it rise from a crack in the Earth and making the Dragon Bucklers return to the five Zyuranger; they soon transform as Burai yells that they need Ultimate Daizyuzin allowing for Geki, Boi and Mei to join with him into the formation as Dora Gansaku charges towards them. Realizing they're out of time, they quickly fire the Grand Banisher, instantly killing the Dora Monster...seconds before the clock strikes 2:00. As it does, Burai screams in pain before being shot out of the cockpit of the Guardians. In the Sacred Land, Goushi knocks the pot of the elixir out of the wraith's hand into the water, making it disappear before healing Goushi and Dan and appearing over the water as a beautiful female, making them realizing that the wraith was actually a Goddess! The Goddess explains that Burai has already expired shocking them while saying it was predetermined and revealing that she was actually Clotho all along! Clotho states that Burai was a warrior who died once and was resurrected and that even Gods can't do much about that, making Dan and Goushi yell out in sorrow in what they were fighting for. Clotho then turns back into the Goddess, stating she will make Burai's last wish come true by giving them the elixir, filling up Goushi's bottle and telling them to give it to Kouta; Burai's medal isn't enough and the elixir will save the boy and save Burai's soul before she vanishes and the two thank her. Geki, Boi and Mei yell out for Burai as he lays on a beachside, running to him as they see his fallen state. Geki tells for his brother to stand firm as Burai states he was happy; after his long sleep and even if it was a short time, he was happy to have fought alongside the Zyuranger; Geki tells him to not talk like that and he will be saved by the elixir, but Burai admits that if they find the elixir, they should give it to Kouta as he writes in pain and Boi and Mei yell for Goushi and Dan to return. Reaching out, Burai turns into Dragonranger one last time and holds his hand, turning Geki into Tyrannoranger as he grants him his Dragon Shield and Zyusouken before both untransform. Burai then thanks the team before telling Geki to protect the Earth and it's children to the end, which his younger brother and teammates agree to before he falls down, reaching his final passage. Clotho soon appears holding the candle in her hand as it goes out, stating his work is done and that he will now go to the world of Eternity and Dragonranger's body fades away from the world, Geki sorrowfully clutching onto the Zyusouken. Goushi and Dan soon return with the Elixir and give it to Kouta's mother, who administers it to her son making him suddenly regain life, making Goushi happy but Dan worries of Burai. Kouta asks what happened to Burai as his Dragon Medal vanishes, the boy yelling out for him. In another world, Burai rides on the rickshaw driven by Death, seeing no one on the bench as he enters into the afterlife. As the sun sets, Geki looks at the Zyusouken and starts to play it as the waves crash upon the nearby beach and tears fall from his eyes, seeing an image of Burai's final journey in a vision before calling out for Burai one last time. Dragon Caesar soon roars in similar sorrow. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Kota Matsui's Mother: *Goddess: * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *With a rating of 13.2%, this was the highest rated episode of Zyuranger, 6.1% above the series average. *This is the only episode where Bandora doesn't make an appearance. *Due to the episode's solemn nature, it is the only one in the series (baring the final episode) that doesn't have a closing narration, instead having a moment where Geki and Dragon Caesar grieve over the loss of Burai as Geki plays a solemn farewell tune on the Zyusouken. *Final appearance of Spirit of Life Clotho. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Dragonzord's Cockpit Footage). References Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura